PriHeaPC17
Chaos in Magic World! Awakening the Illusionary Prism! '(マジックワールドのカオス！ 幻想的なプリズムの目覚め! ''Majikku Wārudo no Kaosu! Gensō-tekina Purizumu no Mezame!) is the seventeenth episode of Prism Hearts Precure and the final part of a four-part tribute arc, ending with the second half of a two-part tribute to Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure. Summary After Mio got her hands on the Mahou Tsukai Miracle Petal, she quickly used its magic to steal away the other Prism Cards from the Precure. All of course, except five... Major Events *The Mahou Tsukai Miracle Petal is recovered by the Precure alongside the other Prism Cards *The Mahou Tsukai Prism Cards are obtained along with obtaining Mio's Cure Cosmo, Cure Scarlet, Cure Macherie, Cure Amour, Cure Tomorrow, and Royale Candy Prism Cards *Saya becomes Cure Mirage for the first time *Saya uses Mystic Firework for the first time *Solciere makes her final appearance Plot Coming off from the last episode, Bottom was taking his anger out on the Precure after he had lost the Linkle Stone to Cure Hunter. While the Precure were able to hold off the monster with their normal attacks, Kouchou quickly entered the fight and sent both villains packing with his magic. This gave the Precure enough time to retreat and think up a better strategy. Once they had recovered from their injuries, the group felt like they failed Riko as they had allowed Bottom to steal the Miracle Petal from under their noses; but Riko was quick to reassure them that they couldn't have known that the fishman would be there at the school. This however made Maya retort that they did not expect Mio to be there either. Deflated, Ayumi decided to try and cheer the girls up as she gave them a pep talk about defeat; stating that while they may have not won today, they stiil have a chance to take back the Prism Cards and Miracle Petals. Elsewhere, Mio is examining the collection of cards she had obtained from the Precure as she took out the Futari Wa ''Miracle Petal and decide to try and use it on her Hunter's Blade. However when she tried to scan it, a burst of power blew the girl away as the Miracle Petal rejected her attempt at abusing it's power, with only the ''Mahou Tsukai Miracle Petal responding properly to the device. This made the girl grumble as she knew that it wasn't that simple and decided to try and get some answers out of the Precure themselves, especially since the Linkle Stone still sensed some Prism Cards in the group's location. In Dark Onibi's lab, the scientist of the Black Hole army was a little disappointing by Bottom for losing the Linkle Stone he had made; but was later impressed by how well Mio was able to utilize it's power. When Bottom swore that he would take the stone back; Dark Onibi relented and gave him some Dark Matter to use in order to create a monster. Back at Magic School, the group had partially recovered from their injuries as they tried their best to train themselves with the help of Riko, Ha-chan, and Solciere; should either villain return to finish the job. This caught the attention of Saya and Chikurun, who wanted to check on the group after what had happened earlier in the day. Sakura soon begins to talk a bit with the young mage about their similar dispositions after the latter revealed that she wanted to be a Precure just like Riko. Saya soon began to talk a lot about the Mahou Tsukai Precure and how they inspired her to try and become a great witch like them. This made Sakura smile as she saw a bit of Aya within the young girl, however that came to an end after Cure Hunter had arrived demanding the Prism Cards from them. Aya growled that she had taken them all already, but Cure Hunter begged to differ; showing her Linkle Stone was still glowing which indicated the presence of Prism Cards. Saya soon began to back away while the Cures stood defiant of her. Unfortunately, things went from bad to worse as Bottom arrived as the girls were surrounded by both enemies. Forced to fight, the girls quickly went on the offensive in their Cure forms, with Aya, Sakura, and HIkari fighting Cure Hunter while Cure Noble and Cure Papillon fought alongside Solciere against Bottom and his squadron of Asteroids. During the bout, Bottom was able to get the drop on Saya and steal the Cure Magical Prism Card while Cure Hunter grabbed the Cure Felice Prism Card. Using this, he evolved the Dark Matter monster into Kan Magical, which looked like a devilish butterfly witch. After the Precure were put on the ropes, Saya realized that she needed to do something and soon. Realizing that she could do something with her magic, Saya tried to fight Kan Magical on her own. She nearly got killed after she pushed Riko out of the way in order to take a hit by one of Kan Magical's attacks. This gave Cure Hunter a good chuckle as Saya poured out her heart about protecting both Magic World and No Magic World, which caused the Cure Miracle Prism Card and the Cure Mirage Prism Card to glow and transform Chikurun into a Prism Changer. Saya soon transformed into Cure Mirage and was able to fight the Minikan on her own before using the Mystic Firework to defeat the monster and regain the Cure Magical Prism Card, that she threw to Aya and Sakura along with the Cure Miracle Prism Card. This allowed the two to transform into the Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure and regain the cards that Cure Hunter and Bottom had taken from them and even gain some new ones that the others used to send both villains packing. After the battle, Riko gave the group the Mahou Tsukai Miracle Petal, which caused the corresponding Prism Cards to glow brightly and re-purify the Miracle Petal after it was partially corrupted by the dark Linkle Stone. After Kouchou created a portal for the group to return to No Magic World, Aya gained Riko's signature and returned to No Magic World, where no time had passed since they entered through the portal. When Kouchou was about to close the portal, Saya asked him if she could go with the Prism Hearts Cures to Earth. The grand magician accepted, realizing that the group would need her help if they were to restore the Prism Flower. With great gusto, Saya thanked Kouchou and went through the portal alongside her partner, announcing to the surprised group that they had earned a new member of the team as Gensou Saya. While Ayumi was happy about this, she soon realized that someone would need to look after the girl during her stay. She tried to as some of the Cures if they could take care of her, but they all declined for various reasons; although Jou offered to help out whenever she could Elements/Homages to Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure *In a way, Saya's debut could be seen a mirror of MTPC22, which saw the debut of Cure Felice *Kan Magical resembles a mixture of both Benigyo and the Yokubaru from MTPC09. It could also reference Cure Magical's Ruby Style form Characters '''Pretty Cures *Kyuseishu Aya / Cure Light *Mizumi Sakura / Cure Splash *Kogo Jou / Cure Noble *Sukui Hikari / Cure Trinity *Sanagi Maya / Cure Papillon *Gensou Saya / Cure Mirage 'Mascots' *EnEn *Gureru *Kuroro *Yumeta *Kumonuso *Chikurun 'Villains' *Sakebu Mio / Cure Hunter *Bottom *Dark Onibi *Dark Matter *Minikan *Asteroids 'Secondary Characters' *Sakagami Ayumi *Solciere *Kouchou *Izayoi Riko *Ha-chan Prism Changes *Prism Changes in Chaos in Magic World! Awakening the Illusionary Prism! **Cure Light - Cure Miracle **Cure Splash - Cure Magical **Cure Noble - Cure Scarlet, Cure Tomorrow **Cure Trinity - Cure Cosmo, Royale Candy **Cure Papillon - Cure Moforun, Cure Macherie **Cure Mirage - Cure Felice, Cure Amour **Cure Hunter - N/A *This marked the first time where Cure Hunter does not perform a Shadow Change since her first appearance in PriHeaPC01 *It's noted that, outside of the Mahou Tsukai Prism Change, all of the Prism Changes are either of of Sixth Ranger Cures that Cure Hunter had stolen throughout the series (Cosmo, Scarlet, Macherie, Amour), or Cures that only had one-off appearances (Moforun, Royale Candy, Tomorrow) Trivia *This marks the first appearance of the Cure Macherie, Cure Amour, and Cure Tomorrow Prism Cards, which were absent from PriHeaPC05. ** It's assumed that, much like Ayumi having the Cure Blossom, Cure Happy, and Cure Melody Prism Cards, Mio was in possession of these cards before the series began; presumably being the first Prism Cards she ever found. Category:Prism Hearts Precure Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers